Pokemon Parings
by Black-Rock-Shooter-X
Summary: Now in progress A complete set of Legendary pokemon parings! So far featuring: GeneticShipping (Mewtwo x Deoxys); Cosmosshipping (Dialga x Palkia); 2 request oneshots; and Newest LunarEclipseShipping (Darkrai x Cresselia); I'll update this description when new chapters are out. [REQUESTS WELCOME] [See profile for more info XD]
1. Chapter 1: GeneticShipping

_**A/N: So... I was reading this other fanfic story called "Exile". It's about Raikou vs. Team Rocket. And that was basically my inspiration to write this story. This will include a good amount of Pokémon parings. Don't know which ones exactly. I posted the main parings in the given search description, but there may be others too. If you do not ship this paring, then there might be another chapter with the paring you like. I'll post all of the chapter parings at the end of each chapter once I have written enough :) (Read the authors note at the end too XD)Well... Whatevz. Begin :)**_

**Chapter 1, Paring 1: Mewtwo x Deoxys~ We're Both Aliens...**

Mewtwo was never one of the legendary's to show emotion. He'd always hide away to find his peace of mind without anyone disturbing him. He'd spend most of his time reading books at the Hall of Origin, filling his mind with all sorts of knowledge. Once, he had came across a book that told a tale from back when Pokémon were called "magical creatures", and Pokeballs had yet t exist . It mentioned a gigantic meteorite hurdling toward earth in the Shino Region, that would threaten the existence of all living beings on the planet. Just before it crashed into the surface, a particular magical creature rushed in and saved the world from devastation. However, it was at the cost of its life. Mewtwo knew this story all too well. The day when Arceus gave Domos the Jewel of Life. The writing in the book was from 1,000 years in the past, and the intelligent manmade Pokémon was still able to crack its code. When Mewtwo thought about meteorite's, he'd then think about the universe, and all of its space. Sometimes, it would bother him, because that was one code he just couldn't crack. He was created based upon the latest up-to-date human knowledge, so that everything humans have known and more- all of it installed into Mewtwo's brain. There lied the problem. Humans, and Pokémon, had yet to explore the universe. Because of this, there are little recourses about space, other than books about constellations. Mewtwo would literally die to know what's out there. What other beings could possibly exist beyond the limits of Earth's atmosphere? He didn't know for sure, but what he did know was the fact that Deoxys came from somewhere other than Earth. Where? Not even she knows.

This also bothered Mewtwo. How could you not care about where you came from? Sure, the here and now is what matters most, but Mewtwo would often ask Deoxys 'does it ever bother you that you don't know where you're from?' or 'how come you're never worried about where you came from?' This would anger Deoxys on occasions if he'd ask frequently, but otherwise, she'd either respond with a 'no, not really' or a 'because I prefer not to worry'. If she didn't respond verbally, she'd just shrug and ignore him. Mewtwo was extremely curious about the female DNA Pokémon. Not only that, but he also admired Deoxys. He'd admire her for various reasons. Not only did she seem care free (except when around Rayquaza), but she seemed care free in a way that the manmade Pokémon did not understand. She's often calm, with a level head (which he was not). Also, Deoxys was nice to everyone in the Hall of Origin. She'd even try to cheer up Rayquaza when he was in a bad mood. Mewtwo just didn't get how one could always be calm and loving to everyone. He'd always blush when he thought of her, though his emotionless personality.

Deoxys was... well... an alien to this world. However, all the other legendary's treated her as if she was born right here on planet Earth. Of course he had his doubts, but none the less, he treated her as an equal member as well. They didn't talk much. This may be the result of Mewtwo's lack of conversation and emotion, but there was something else contributing too. He was very shy when she was around him. Shyer than normal. Occasionally she'd shoot him a happy expression when conversation with other legendary's, but he did not respond with a friendly wave, nor a warming smile. This made Mewtwo angry at himself. He just didn't know how to respond. This time, he'd make sure to take the first step.

While Mewtwo was pondering his thoughts, Deoxys was floating above one of the many lakes surrounding the Hall of Origin, enjoying the evening breeze. Though Deoxys was good at socializing with others, she wasn't any better with emotions than Mewtwo was. She knew the basic happy, sad, angry, but didn't know others like embarrassment, depression, shock, or loving, especially love. Unlike Mewtwo she had never experienced it, and knew nothing about it. Mew two hadn't experienced it either, but he knew the emotion, and signs of it being present. Deoxys was naive to love, but only because she never have had the need for it. She had all of her fellow legendary friends that surrounded her with support, and that's all she ever needed. Never before has she loved someone, or thought about loving someone. Deoxys was just happy to be with her friends, and that's all that mattered to her.

It was near midnight, and the stars were shining bright as ever. Mewtwo was pacing back and forth hastily behind the trees and shrubs near the lake in which the extraterrestrial Pokémon was hovering above. This was his chance to tell her how he was feeling. He didn't know he loved her, he thought that all the frequent pondering and worry was a sign of something else... other than love. Mewtwo made his decision, and calmly emerged from the vegetation.

"Hey"

That broke the calm silence of the night breeze, and Deoxys turned to make firm eye contact with the manmade Pokémon. "He-Hello." She responded. Deoxys was a bit confused at first, but then gave an expression of happiness, and hovered an inch above the ground. She and Mewtwo met by the side of the lake. They stood/hovered in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the cool midnight breeze. Mewtwo felt at peace with the DNA Pokémon. It was like her care free attitude, and positive personality was contagious to him. He slightly looked at her from the corner of his eye. Her eyes were closed, and her tentacle arms were swaying back and forth in motion to the wind. Her metallic skin glistened underneath the light of the moon and stars. Mewtwo blushed at this. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. He couldn't stand it.

"So..." He began with an emotionless voice, covering his nervousness. She turned slightly, and opened one eye. "Yes?" She responded quietly. Her tone was a light, calm and soothing tone. This made him blush a bright red that was visible against his light purple fur. "You ok? You look red." Her voice began to adapt the tone of one with worry. "Are you sick?" She flew a bit closer to him, and stared at him strait on. "N-No." He managed to say, under the pressure. "Oh, I see." She turned back to the lake, and closed her eyes again. It was obvious before, but now he knew for sure that he loved her. "D-Deoxys?" He said slowly. "Hmm?" She responded. "I-I would like to... tell you s-something." Deoxys eyes slightly widened, and she once again flew closer to him. "Well, I'm listening. What's up?" She asked with a soft expression. She giggled a bit. 'How could she be so nonchalant about this?' Mewtwo wondered. He pushed aside the curiosity, and looked her strait in her shinning eyes. "Deoxys..." He then placed both of his hands gently on her shoulders, caressing them. She flinched at the contact, but didn't pull away either. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks, which wasn't visible, but Mewtwo could indicate her mood, and smiled softly at her. Deoxys glanced at the ground with an embarrassed expression. 'She looks so cute.' He thought. Mewtwo pulled her in an inch closer. She flinched once again, but softened her gaze at the manmade Pokémon. Unconsciously, Deoxys slowly wrapped her tentacle arms around Mewtwo's neck in a loop. Mewtwo then blushed uncontrollably, but didn't bother hiding it. All of the newly felt emotions were only bringing them closer.

"Wh-what is it... Mewtwo?" She asked.

Closer

"I... just want to say...that..."

Closer

"That..."

Closer

There was a pause. Mewtwo forgot about all of his emotionless ignorance, and replaced it with courage. The courage that would let him say...

"I love you, Deoxys"

"Ah?!"

She was in total shock, another new emotion. "You... wh-what?"

"I love you."

Then, he pulled her in to a warm embrace, one in which true love radiated from. Deoxys eyes widened. "You... love me?" She asked for confirmation. "Yes." Mewtwo whispered. She pondered his answer for a few seconds, then closed her eyes, and rested her head below Mewtwo's right shoulder. "Ha." She laughed. "I never thought you'd be the emotional type." He chuckled a bit himself. To be honest, Mewtwo never thought he'd come to love anyone. Especially one from outer space. Ignoring the thought, he held her even tighter. "I never thought so either. But..." He pulled back a bit, and stared at her lovingly. "For once... my theory was proven invalid." She laughed softly at that. His science talk was something all the legendaries enjoyed. "Ha. Your theory?" Deoxys suddenly flew in back of him, and wrapped her tentacle arms around his neck in a loop once more. "Well..." She began. "My theory is..." She whispered near his ear. "I love you too." Then, she spun him around so his face was only centimeters away from hers. "Is my theory 'invalid'?" Now it was his turn to laugh slightly about the way she imitated him so perfectly. "Nope." Mewtwo responded. "That theory is one to be proven correct." He finished. "Oh... really?" She questioned. Deoxys was enjoying the playful moment. Both chuckled, then Mewtwo pressed his lips to the part of Deoxys face where a mouth would be. Her eyes widened, but only slightly at the contact being so close and direct. The DNA Pokémon felt disappointed at first. If only she had a mouth to return the favor. To experience the same feel of lips touching. Deoxys pulled away only an inch. There was heat surrounding the two, and both were blushing deeply.

"M-Mewtwo..." She managed to say. "I... I'm sorry. I wish... I wish I-" She then was cut off by Mewtwo laughing slightly again. "You don't have to kiss to show your love." He commented. "I... don't?" She asked. "No." Mewtwo pulled her as close as he could. "Stay like this. Hugging is just fine." This brought joy to Deoxys. She always assumed that a kiss was needed to show love. She tightly embraced the manmade Pokémon in a loving hug. Both were calm and happy in each other's arms. "I love you, Mewtwo." She sighed. "I'm so happy. I never had the need to love before. And now... it's like... love from another world. I never thought to find love on this planet, despite its beauty." She explained. "I always felt like an alien, thought everyone else treats me like I've always lived here. I may seem happy and care free all the time, but... in reality..." Deoxys hugged Mewtwo tighter, as if she was holding on for dear life. "I'm... really sad. A-And confused." She sobbed. He had felt the same way. Sure, he knew about planet Earth, but not everything. Only as much as humans knew, which was a good amount, but not every last detail. He held her closer. "I completely understand. We're both aliens to this world." He stated firmly. Deoxys giggled, and brought her head up to look at him. "Thank you, Mewtwo." And with that, both looked up at the moon and start, while holding each other close. Never again would either of them feel... lonely. Only loved.

_**A/N: Alright. First paring. Thought this would be an interesting, out-of-the-ordinary paring, though I'm sure one or two other authors wrote about his couple before. Anyways, hoped you liked it :) Next chapter will hopefully sound more familiar: Lunareclipseshipping, or for those who don't know... Darkrai and Cresselia. See you all then. And requests/suggestions for the future are welcome :)  
~Black-Rock-Shooter-X **_

_**Ch1: Mewtwo x Deoxys  
Ch2: Darkrai x Cresselia  
Ch3: Dialga & Palkia  
Ch4: Arceus/Giratina **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Ok people. Sorry for the mix up in chapters. I HAD the Lunareclipseshipping saved on our family computer… then shit happened… long story… there was a fire… those of you who live in Camarillo or Newbury Park would know. Anyhow, I had it saved on another computer, and meant to email it to myself. SORRY! For those of you who were looking forward to Darkrai x Cresselia, I do sincerely apologize. You'll just have to put up with Cosmosshipping for now. Yeah… Sorry _  
ENJOY! :D**_

**Dialga & Palkia: I Never Knew… **

"Why do I care?"

Was always the question Dialga asked himself when his counterpart daunted him. He got used to her annoying childish attitude, but even now it still got on his nerves. She enjoyed getting the reaction from him. That annoyed him the most. Why does she even bother? It's a waste of both their time, especially his (no pun intended). Though she did get on his nerves sometimes, she was also a joy to be around. Mostly to other's at the Hall of Origin, but sometimes when she was busy chatting with other legendaries; seeing her so perked up and cheerful made him smile. They were counterparts; opposites; never to come in contact with one another, but none the less, they still managed to bicker at each other every now and then. Sometimes it was just a 'cat fight' and other times, a whole mountain would turn to nothing but rubble.

Arceus kept telling those two to mind their own business, but… when one thing would lead to another… things got bad. Not too bad... just bad. Dialga didn't like fighting with her, it just came naturally. And another thing… this rarely happens between the two, but on occasions… Dialga got enraged with so much anger, he'd burst and would say all of these nasty and threatening insults to Palkia that were forbidden to say among legendaries: whether at a meeting, or off doing their own things.

Palkia would look at him dead strait in the eyes, and then he would see a small batch of silver tears at the edges of her eyes. She'd fly off as quickly as she could, then would disappear into her dimension. After, Dialga would just stand/float in silence, and think about what he had just said. He'd then curse loudly, and roar so furiously. A few weeks after they had one of those unusual incidents, Dialga would work up the courage to apologize to her. She'd then nod truthfully in return, and walk/fly off. The next day, Palkia would walk up to him, and daunt him once more. Why the HELL dose she keep up the childish act if all it would do is lead both of them down a darkened path? 'WHY?!' He'd ask. Perhaps he needed to think harder, or perhaps… he was thinking too much. Dialga was utterly naïve to the subject at hand, so… he had decided to ask the one who knew the true answer. Palkia.

:-:

It was a warm summer night, and the light spring breeze brushed against the grass and trees. It swept across the lake surfaces near the Hall of Origin. Palkia was resting near the shore line, thinking about the world, when she heard a familiar voice behind her. She quickly turned around in response, and sure enough, it was Dialga. "What do _you_ want?" she'd ask in an unamused tone. "I want to talk to you." He replied. She smirked, and let out a low chuckle. "What about? If it's about the fight we had last week, I don't care anymore." She said with a sigh. "That's not it." Dialga moved towards her. "I just wanted to say… that…" It was harder to talk about than he thought. "Palkia… Why do you insist on keeping up this act?" Palkia looked up at him with a look of confusion at first, but then turned into light smirk. "Act? What are you talking about? I'm just telling it how it is." She turned to face him strait on. "My so called 'act' is only presented to counter your ignorance. It gets annoying." She looked away.

Dialga was a bit dumb struck. How the hell? 'Never mind' he though, and continued. "Well… it's not like your attitude isn't annoying, but…" He walked up next to her and rested there along the shore line. "I'd rather not fight with you, and I hope you know that even though we are counterparts… I – I'll always be there for you if you ever need the support. Sure there are all of our other legendary friends, but…" He turned to face her. She looked at him with an expression that was a mixture of things. There was mostly doubt and confusion, but there was also something else… something that Dialga could not recognize. Something that made his face heat up the slightest bit. "Of all the Pokémon… I want you to know that you can always count on me for… well – whatever it may be that's troubling you. In a way, neither of us would survive without the other." He stated firmly. Palkia just stared at him with a confused, yet soft expression. She turned back to look at the lake. The water was clam, which made her clam as well. She took a deep breath, and sighed – sounding depressed. This concerned Dialga. He leaned in and nuzzled the side of her face as a comforting gesture Palkia blushed lightly. "Hey… what's wrong."

Palkia couldn't think of what to say. Suddenly, Dialga acts as if he cares. She always thought Dialga hated her, and that's why they always got into fights, but now he was showing a bit of affection towards her. It just didn't seem like him. Palkia let out another sigh, and faced his worried counterpart. "Ha. Why do you suddenly care about me?" Dialga looked at her with shock, and backed away a little in surprise. "What do you mean 'suddenly'?" He said with a rather disappointed and annoyed tone.

"Obviously… you're lying to me."

This of all things made Dialga enraged. He'd never tell a lie. Ever. Especially to his counterpart. Though they had their fights, Dialga was greatly concerned about Palkia when it came to her attitude. Too much cockiness can get you into BIG trouble. Still… He was the one being naïve to his own feelings and attitude. He only scolded her because he cared. He cared for her well being, as well as what she would and what she wouldn't do to get in a fight.

Palkia enjoyed fighting. That is why Arceus often sent her on the most missions that evolved hand-to-hand combat. Dialga also worried about this. What if she pushes herself too far? What if one time she got sent on a mission and never came back? Would she even care about how he felt? Does she care about him? This always threw Dialga in a loop. He worries about her almost all the time, everyday, and now she's telling him he's lying to her about it? He can't and WON'T take that from her now. He had to tell her. Perhaps if he did, their fighting would stop. Either that or it would make the fighting worsen. One or the other, and he chose to fess up.

Dialga marched straight up to his counterpart, who began to look a bit frightened based on his expression, which was… not a pleasant one. Palkia began to back up, until her back bumped lightly into one of the protective walls that surrounded the hall of origin. Dialga went up to her face and looked her strait in the eyes with rage, and annoyance. He spoke in a low tone, which made Palkia cower a bit, despite her normal personality around him. "Lying. You… think I'm… Lying… to you."

"Well…" Palkia began. This was certainly not like him to get this ticked off, this quickly. She tried to look away, but Dialga wouldn't let her eyes wander the slightest inch away from his. "Look at me." He commanded. Palkia worked up the nerve to stare him strait on. "Why the hell… would you think… I'M LYING?!" He shouted at her. This time, Palkia was in a loop. How come he got so ticked off about this?

"You think I don't care for you?! Is that it Palkia?! Well, guess what." He lowered his tone deadly low at the last three words. There was a pause between the two. Palkia, who would usually never let him finish his sentences when he got like this, remained completely and utterly silent. She didn't bother putting up a fight. He was just about to burst, she could tell. But he didn't.

Dialga would just stare into her magenta ringed eyes, as if she could see into her soul. It was creeping her out, but at the same time, Palkia could see hurt in his eyes. It was almost as if he was trying to communicate through eye contact. Palkia didn't quite understand, but she knew for a fact that what she said greatly affected Dialga in all the wrongly intended ways. "I care." He spoke suddenly. "I care. So much, that it hurts me." He bowed his head slightly. Dialga didn't know how else to put it. He cared. Was there more to it?

"I care, and I worry. Almost every day… I think about you, and all those risky missions you go on. Why?!" He asked. Palkia looked at him in confusion once more. She had no idea why. Or did she? "Why do you do this to me? Every day I worry for you. Do you even CARE about how I would feel if something happened to you?! What if you went on a mission one day and NEVER came back?! How do you think I would feel?! I can't LIVE WITHOUT YOU! I CAN'T…" He cut off whatever he was about to say and sobbed. Tears kept collecting at the bottom of his scarlet red eyes, which stared into Palkia's magenta pink ones, looking for ANY sign of empathy. He then shut them to full out cry, rather than to sob softly. He moved closer to the ground inch by inch until he lay on it, crying.

Palkia had absolutely no clue of anything what so ever at first. Though she had heard what he had just said, she was very confused, and felt the slightest bit of guilt. He cared… this much? It was at this moment in which the two puzzle pieces in her mind finally clicked, and Palkia began to lightly sob, like her counterpart was doing before. She leaned down, and brought his head up to face her with her claw. There was a pause both had stopped sobbing, and stared at each other once more. Dialga got up off of the ground. He saw Palkia crying, and then he too felt guilty… guilty for yelling at her.

A crack of thunder sounded, with lightning to follow. It began to lightly rain. Dialga had stopped crying way before this moment. Now it was Palkia who was crying and couldn't stop. A wave of guilt washed over both of the deities. Dialga figured there was only one thing to do now. All those years of fighting, he never got to truly apologize. In one smooth move, Dialga leaned in… and kissed her. Palkia jumped a little in surprise. She never knew.

Palkia soon realized his true feelings, and melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her counterpart's neck. Dialga lifted his two front feet, and managed to wrap them around her in a comforting hug. The kiss represented all their hidden feelings up until now. When they parted, Palkia held Dialga tightly, causing him to lose balance, and fall backwards, bringing her with him. The two dragons stared at each other with apologetic expressions.

"D-Dialga… I-" She was cut off by another kiss, this one much more deep, and with passion. "I love you too, Palkia." He whispered. She smiled lovingly, and then rested her head on his diamond encrusted chest.

They never knew…


	3. Chapter 3: Request (Victini x Jirachi)

A/N: So… this was a request from one of my viewers…. An additional chapter, so to speak. The request of "Victorystar" shipping. Victini(victory) and Jirachi(star)…. Hence the name. So, Imma wing this one. Really, I had never thought of these two as a paring before… well… we'll just see how this goes over, won't we.

Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Victini: ME! I do, I do!

Me: *sigh* ok…

Victini: Black-Rock-Shooter-X does NOT own Pokémon!

Me: Thanks… I suppose…

I decided to name this fic after Katty Perri's song: Firework

Enjoy!

_Request ~ _Victini x Jirachi: _**…Cause baby, you're a firework…**_

:-:

It was the fourth of July! And all the humans celebrated. The day that the regions became independent, and patriot spirit flowed through everyone. Victini never celebrated the fourth of July. He just didn't get it. Humans wake up, go shopping, set up a tent and BBQ grill outside, ate some sort of gooey treat, and watched "fireworks" in the sky. "What's the point?" He'd always think to himself. Other than the fireworks, Victini didn't bother with the Fourth of July holiday.

To his let-down, every other legendary in the Hall of Origin LOVED the Fourth of July. In fact, they had a yearly celebration themselves, and made their own fireworks. Reshiram was in charge of lighting them, while everyone else pitched in to help make them. One time, Arceus asked if he wanted to help, and he rudely declined. It's not that he dislikes the holiday; he just… … … doesn't get it.

Of all the Legendaries, there was always ONE that stood out in spirit among the rest when this holiday came around. Jirachi. She was always so happy on the fourth of July. She'd help out in any way she could, flying around with glee and joy. Victini greatly admired her. Not just for her spirit, but for her… … looks and charms as well. He never told her. Not that he was busy or anything, but he just couldn't work up the courage to tell her.

On top of his shy nature, he'd hate himself forever if she found out his disfunction for the holiday. How could he dislike/not understand her most favorite day of the year?! It was the thing she treasured most dearest to her heart. How in the name of Arceus could he NOT like it? Never the less, they were close friends, and talked to each other almost every day.

Though Victini valued their friendship, he'd only wish of becoming more. He'd often dream of her. What dreams those were. They were together at the beach, or in a forest, mountain, or even a flowery meadow watching the sun set. Victini sighed, for if only those dreams could become reality somehow.

:-:

It was the Fourth of July. The Hall of Origin was sparkling with ribbons and balloons. Jirachi, as always, was flying around gleefully, bringing joy to all who had none. Smaller legendaries were helping with supplies, while the larger legendaries were hanging decorations in places the smaller ones couldn't reach. Victini was alone in the corner of the room, while everyone else was occupied with decorating, and chatting with one another. Even Legendaries like Darkrai and Giratina seemed gleeful.

Mespirt noticed Victinis odd mood, and floated over to help him out with… whatever he may be feeling. "Hey." She said. Victini didn't look at her, but acknowledged the being of emotions with a very light nod. Mespirt smiled softly at the fire type, and sat down next to him. "What's up?" She asked.

"The ceiling." He bluntly replied. Mespirt looked at him with a small frown, but pushed his resistance away, and patted him lightly on the back with one of her tiny paws. "I know that. Now… what's up?" She asked again, more firm than the last time. "…Nothing. I – I don't know…"

"Do you?" Mespirt asked with a hint of sarcasm in her tone. Victini growled slightly, but then sighed. "Y-Yeah… I do. This is Jirachis' favorite time of the year. I… I just don't understand it like she does. This is the human's holiday. Why do we celebrate it?" Victini asked her, and himself at the same time. Mespirt pondered this for a while. She wasn't as smart as Uxie, but perhaps she could come up with SOME sort of explanation based on common knowledge.

Mespirt turned to him, and forced him to look at her with a paw. They stared at each other for a while. Victini was blushing slightly from the contact, and Mespirt's eyes. They were mostly gold, with a hint of brown lining the insides, and outsides of both her eyes. 'What a beautiful pair of golden orbs' he thought, and then pushed that thought away. 'No! I must stay focused on Jirachi! I can't feel this way, by just looking at Mespirt, can I? Then again… she is the being of emotions.'

What Mespirt did next threw Victini through a loop; she hugged him, his head lying slightly below hers, on her chest. "You know… Humans and Pokémon haven't always lived side by side. When all regions broke free from controlled power across seas, people and Pokémon must have found some sort of unity. That unity drew the two species closer. And now… …I suppose that the human's holiday of freedom is our holiday of freedom as well. Jirachi must be the most enthusiastic about it… because… the 'wishing' of unity is what drove everyone to achieve it. Jirachi is the being of wishes, right?" Mespirt explained, as she gently stroked the top of his head with one paw, and the other holding him close, trying to comfort him.

"…I – I suppose… but… I – I just wish I could… accept that unity." Victini countered. Mespirt brought his head up to look at him strait on. And just as before, there were those eyes again. Golden brown, and glistening with curiosity and concern. "Accept it?" She asked. "Why couldn't you accept something that everyone shares? This unity is the same unity that brought people and Pokémon together in the first place, as well as brought Pokémon closer to each other. I expected you to welcome this unity."

Victini took sudden interest to the ground, and looked away from Mespirt's paralyzing gaze. "I… I just never felt unity… with anything or with anyone. If I don't know what unity feels like, how on Earth am I supposed to accept it?" Victini replied. Mespirt stared at him in surprise at first, but then nodded. That was just the explanation she needed. She hugged Victini tight, and once more stroked the top of his head. "I get it now. It's gonna be alright, Victini."

"How do you know?" He countered. "If you tell Jirachi just what you told me, I'm 100% sure she will accept that… and maybe… maybe even… give you the unity you need." Mespirt said. Victini returned the hug, and sat there in her grasp for a while. He could feel her even breathing, indicating a calm mood setting. Suddenly, Victini felt very confident about telling Jirachi how he felt about the holiday… and how he felt about her. But now… … …now there was also Mespirt. The way she had understood him, made him feel not unity, but a sense of comfort… and that comfort filled him with warmth.

"M-Mespirt?"

"Hmm?" She looked down at him resting below her chin. "What is it?" She responded softly. Victini blushed a little. He just couldn't get over how her eyes shimmered. "Do… do you… l – like me?" This time, Mespirt was thrown through a loop. "Victini!" She jumped back wards a little. "What? What's wrong?" He almost fell off the ledge they were sitting on. Mespirt looked a bit disgusted at first, but then took a deep breath, and calmed her expression. "Of course I do. The same way I like every other legendary… … Victini, just cause I comforted you, doesn't mean I… like you like that. It's my job to comfort all my friends in times of sadness or despair. The LAST thing I'd want to do is ruin a person's chance with someone else… …I don't want to come in between you and Jirachi. I can sense your feelings for her. Please…" She cupped her paws around his face. "…I admire your liking of me, but… I do not love you as anymore than a friend."

Victini sat there. With Mespirt's paws cupping his face he began to grow teary. Mespirt noticed and sighed. "You need unity more than I thought." She let go of his face, slightly sobbing to herself. Now it was Victinis turn to hug. He put his paws gently around her neck to produce a light hug. "I'm sorry Mespirt." He said apologetically. She took his paws away from her neck, and held them in her own. "Don't be sorry. Everyone feels like this once and a while. Victini, you like Jirachi… so go tell her." With that, she let go of his paws and floated away, leaving him there to ponder everything that had just occurred. First, Victini mentally scolded himself. Why did he do that? So… stupid. But then, the fire type pushed the thought aside. He had a commitment now.

:-:

When Arceus announced that all the preparations were ready, everyone sighed in relief. It had token a little over an hour to hang everything, two hours to prepare the party favors, and another hour to gather the explosive powder for the fireworks. The first half hour Victini spent talking to Mespirt. The rest of the time… well… he'd help out here and there, talk a little, and then he would isolate himself in a corner of the room again. He watched Jirachi fly around. She was so graceful, yet gleeful. He wanted to tell her, but it had to be at the right moment. The moment… …the moment the fireworks were lit… would be the perfect moment.

With this thought at hand, he got up from the ledge of the corner. Everyone was chatting amongst themselves, so he didn't hesitate to talk to Jirachi. She was conversating with Aslef, Shamin, Mew, and Manaphy. Victini hesitated for a moment, and then lightly tapped Jirachi on her left shoulder. Automatically, she spun around to meet his gaze with that warming smile that he'd always found so wonderful. "H-Hey Jirachi…" He greeted her shyly. Jirachi gave him a big warming hug before pulling away, and greeting him in return with her cheerful voice. "Hello, Victini! How are you?" She asked. Victini blushed, and the other legendaries previously chatting with her notices, and giggled, then returned to conversating.

"Can… can I ask you something?" Jirachi cocked her head sideways a bit at his nervous tone, then smiled once more, and nodded. "Why, of course!" She smiled, and looked him strait on, awaiting his answer. Victini sighed, and looked downwards a bit, then… finally he answered his patient, and dearest friend. "Would you… like to… m-meet up b-before… th-the f-fireworks…?" Jirachi only smiled wider, if physically possible. "Sure I would! Where do you wanna meet?" Victini froze. Where? He hadn't thought it through all that well… what would you expect when you're in love?

Jirachi must have noticed his nervous attitude, and patted his shoulder lightly. "Hmm… how about…" She took a quick scan on the outside lands surrounding the Hall of Origin from the opened golden doors. "That hill top!" She pointed leftward to the opened doors. "It's perfect! We could watch the fireworks at their peaks! What do you think?" She asked, gazing at him, who took much interest to the ground, avoiding her gaze. "Y-Yeah. Sounds good…" He looked up slightly, only to see that wonderful smile, eternally plastered on her gleeful face. "Ok then! See you soon!" With that, she planted a small kiss on his cheek, and flew off, to help out with… whatever she could. Victini was blushing like a ripe tomato.

:-:

6:00 p.m; almost time for the fireworks, though the party began 2 hours ago at 4:00 p.m. Victini awaited Jirachis arrival on the hill top they had agreed on before. He had picked the most beautiful red rose he could find, with Celebi's help of course. He waited… and before long almost an hour had passed. He'd begun to give up on her at first; however she could be quite talkative at times, so she's probably caught up in a conversation, or something. "It won't be long now…" he thought.

The sky was getting darker. Victini was worrying that she might have forgotten. "I wonder what could be taking her so long. She couldn't have forgotten! We're friends after all…" He sighed. If she really had forgotten, then… well… he couldn't get mad at her. He loved her after all.

A few stars had come out, and she still hadn't come. Victini was becoming teary. Had she forgotten? No! She couldn't have! "I must be over reacting with this." He said softly to himself. "There's no way she could forget! There must be SOMETHING holding her up! Whatever it may be. I – I can't give up! This is what I had dreamed of. Where… Where is she?!"

"I'm right here." said a calm voice from behind him. Victini quickly wiped away his tears, and turned to meet Jirachis soft gaze. He sighed in relief. Jirachi flew up to him, locking him in a death grip. Victini hugged back. "Sorry I'm late. I guess I really am a chatter box, huh?" she joked. Victini backed away, and waved his hands slightly in front of him. "No! No! It's fine! I – I get it. It's a holiday, and-" Jirachi cut her off by holding a paw up to his lips. "It's ok. I really am sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." She said.

:-:

A few minutes had passed, and both had begun to talk about various things that had happened up to this point. A confession has to start some place, right? A moment of silence washed over both the little legendaries. The light of the city mixing with that of the Hall of Origin looked stunning. Victini turned to look at Jirachi slightly. Her eyes were closed, feeling the night breeze against her skin. She opened her eyes, and looked at the fire type, and smiled. Victini blushed madly, and turned away, which made her giggle. His shy behavior was so amusing and cute.

Suddenly, Jirachi snuggled up alongside Victinis shoulder. He would have fallen over in shock, but that would make her fall on HIM, which would be even more occward. Instead of choosing to fall, Victini remained shakily motionless. Jirachi noticed at turned her star-shaped head up to look at her. "You cold? You're shaking, you know?" She pointed out. Victini grew even more flushed, if it was possible.

"Th-The fireworks are about to… go off.." Victini mentioned softly. Back at the Hall of Origin, everyone was getting ready to light 1,000 fireworks. "Where's Victini and Jirachi?"Asked Shamin. "Yeah! They're gonna miss the fireworks." Complained Manaphy. Everyone seemed worried about the two legendaries whereabouts. "Oh, I'm sure they're just fine." This voice belonged to Mespirt. "How do you know?" questioned Shamin once more. "Oh… just a feeling."

:-:

It was 8:55. Only 5 minutes until the fireworks went off. Reshiram, along with Hetran and a few other fire types, were standing on the balcony at the ready. Victini sensed the time, and decided that this was the moment he wanted. Jirachis eyes were filled with glee, ready for the fireworks to start.

8:56

"Ready for the display? I love this holiday!" she cheered. Victini just nodded, though he had yet to experience unity. That was his wish this very night. "Jirachi…?" Victini asked in a quiet tone. Though it was hard to hear him over all the cheering at the Hall of Origin next to the hill, she tilted her head up to face him. "Yes?" she responded with a smile.

8:57

"I – I…" He looked away slightly, and blushed once more. "What is it?" She brought her head up to face him. Now they were staring in each other's eyes. Jirachi had a soft smile on rather than her normally gleeful one. It made Victini's heart flutter. His blush deepened, and they leaned in closer.

8:58

"I… just want to say… that… … … I…" He locked eye contact and moved in closer. Everything about Jirachi; her looks, her personality, her kind heart and soul…

8:59

"I really like you." He stated. Jirachi smiled a little wider. She was about to say 'I like you too, you're a really good friend', however Victini held a paw up before she could do so. He took both of her paws in his. She looked at their intertwined paws, than at him, who leaned in extremely close. Then, in one smooth move, he swooped forth…

9:00

_BAM! BOOM! BAM!_

As the firstfirework was lit, both of the legends first kiss also lit up in a fiery passion. It lit up the sky, as many others followed. Jirachi was wide eyed only for a second, and then wrapped her arms around her dearest friend, and now her lover. They parted, smiling softly at each other, then embraced one another in a warming hug. Victini finally found his unity.

"I love you, Jirachi. I always have."

"I love you too, Victini.

And with that, they sat on the dewdrop-soaked hill top, and watched the fireworks.

…_**Cause baby, you're a firework…**_

**A/N: SO…It's cool… I suppose…**

**Hope ya'll liked it! **

**Plz R & R! XD**

**Lunareclipseshipping is up next! **


	4. Chapter 4: Request (Kyurem x Giratina)

_**A/N: Another request! I find unique parings interesting, so do not hesitate! **__**J**_

_**FrozenDeathShipping: Kyurem x Giratina: **_

:-:

Winter time was around the corner, and many Pokémon had gone into hiding. Only ice and dark types could withstand the harshness of the cold that was soon to come.

Inside of the Hall of Origin, the temperature was extremely cold. No one was inhabiting it at the moment except for only a few legendaries; Arcintino, Darkrai, Arceus of course, Kyurem, Reggieice, and Giratina. While all other legendaries couldn't stand the cold, it was only these few that had no choice, but to stay at the hall of Origin to maintain world balance.

It was quiet around mid-winter; more than usual. On a regular basis, or any other of the seasons, the Hall of Origin was sprouting with life, and voices. The smaller legends would be running around, and as for the larger dragon-like legends; would be chatting about global news crisis, and then come up with solutions for them.

In an odd manner, it was sort of like a vacation away from all the loud noise. These six legendaries finally had some quiet time to themselves. Darkrai was the one who appreciated it most. Good thing Cresselia couldn't stand the cold for more than 5 minutes. Arcintino and Reggieice usually were neutral about the cold. As for Arceus and Giratina, they always had to put up with one another, no matter the season. It got on Giratinas' nerves sometimes. It's not that she dislikes Arceus, but having to put up with your counterpart for 24/7/365 is not the easiest task on the planet. Not even Dialga, Palkia; Zekrom, OR Reshiram had to go through the hardship.

Kyurem, on the other hand, was pushed out of the Univa dragon trio often. Reshiram and Zekrom were usually too busy trying to kill each other, making out, or chatting with others. They were quite the bipolar couple, so you'd never know when one of them would snap; so it'd be wise to steer clear, and that's exactly what Kyurem did most of the time.

Kyurem and Giratina could relate because of this. They often talked during the winter. Either Kyurem would invite Giratina to his ice cave in Univa, or Giratina would invite him to the distortion world. Ah… another thing the two had in common: they were almost always lonesome. Kyurem isolated in his cave, and Giratina isolated in her dimension. This only brought up more conversations between the two, thus becoming closer.

The ice dragon had always admired Giratina. She was strong, though isolated from the world, and remained calm in most devastating situations. All the legendaries would laugh when someone brought up the fact that she was Arceus' anti-depressant pill. However, as much as he would deny it, it was true. Though the two didn't normally get along, there were times when Arceus was completely out of whack, either sad, TOO angry (if possible), or on occasions, he'd isolate himself from everyone up to a month at most. When this happened, it was always Giratina that sought him out, and cheered him up, which made everyone else SO relived.

Giratina also admired Kyurem. She loved the way he settled disputed between his two fellow legendary dragons. He either settled it quietly or worst came to worse, and he'd join in on the bickering, and sometimes even fight… head on. Giratina only fought when she thought it was necessary, or when the outcome would affect her. Otherwise, she'd stay completely out of it.

Yes, they have much in common… but seem to ignore their feelings. Kyurem was always one to ignore 'mushy' feelings, and as for Giratina… well… I suppose you could say that she is a teaser. She gets humor out of messing with some f her friends when they fancy another, but never before was she actually AWARE of these feelings. She knew they existed, and she was sure she had felt the at least once in her long life span… but not recently.

Both… never really had the need for these feelings… at least… not yet…

:-:

It was only the second time during the winter that Kyurem offered Giratina to come over and visit him in his ice cave, but Giratina insisted that he come to the distortion world, only cause it would be fair. Not that Giratina dislikes his cave. Actually… it fascinates her. The ice in the cave doesn't look like ice at all. More like really transparent crystals. She has similar surroundings in the distortion world, but the ones specifically in Kyurem's cave just… stood out to her.

When The two dragons had reached Giraina's dimension, Giratina herself had changed naturally into her origin from, not that she could help it. To be honest, she didn't favor her origin form as much as that of the form when outside dimensional range. It made her feel… in a sense… ugly. Weird huh? She mentioned this to Kyurem once, and his immediate reaction was: waving hands and arms slightly in front of him and responding along with the action "Oh no! I don't think that at all! Y-You're the exact… opposite… /" … Giratina laughed lightly…

Ever since then, in fact, the two have been more comfortable around each other.

:-:

"So, how cold do you think it will get?" asked the ghost dragon. Giratina and Kyurem have been chatting for over an hour now. They'd talk about various things: the weather, the different regions, and recent activity of team plasma.

"Kyurem?"

"Yes?"

"Do you… think this world… will ever be rid… of these evil groups?" asked Giratina once more. Rather concerned. Kyurem looked at her with the same expression. "Well… it's not like… they'll just magically go away. That's what we're here for. To help stop these evil groups from taking over. If it weren't for us… well… who knows." Sighed Kyurem. He felt similar. So sick and tired of having to deal with these obsessed humans. When will it end?

"Well… at least we have each other." Whispered Giratina, shifting closer towards Kyurem, resting her head on his shoulder. Kyurem blushed at the contact. He never got use to people… well… leaning on him, let alone being this close… minus when in battle. However, Kyurem let Giratina, and only Giratina get this physically close. Why? Cuz he likes her obviously. He just is too closed off to tell her.

"Y-Yeah… I suppose we do." He finally replied with a small sigh. "Ha. Do you ever talk like this with Arceus?" That comment made Giratina flinch. "Arceus? Hell no. I'd be lucky if he even looked at me without an expression of… being annoyed at me." She chuckled quietly. "I… don't know if it's me or him. Maybe both of us. I don't know. I drive him to the point of wanting to yell till the roof top blows off at times. Other than that… we… well… we never really had anything special." Giratina noted, while dwelling on sad memories, which made that emotion display itself on her face. This made Kyurem curious. Did they… no. Probably not… but… what's the harm in asking?

"Do… you, er- did you two ever… you know-"

"Like each other? Yes… but that had to be… gosh I don't know… quite a good amount of centuries ago. Before he had that whole 'betrayal' incident, and I had to step in and kick his ass long enough for that human boy to fix everything. Ugh! Sometimes I just WISH I could get away. But _**noo-ooo! **_Arceus__makes me stay here unless the matter is urgent. I mean… don't get me wrong, I like living in the reveres world, but…" Giratina paused, and snuggled a bit closer to Kyurem. "Sometimes…" The two legendaries were now face-to-face, eye-to-eye. "It gets… lonely. I'm the only one in here ALL the time… with… no one." She concluded, backing away only a few inches.

Kyurem looked at her with pity and sadness. He knew they could relate, cuz they were mostly alone ALL the time, but… now that he's heard it from Giratina… saw her face when she talks about it… it made him… think. "Well…" He began, placing a claw on the ghost dragons shoulder. "You got me. That's a start… I suppose." Removing the clawed hand from her shoulder, Kyurem sighed. He couldn't really be feeling… what he thought he was feeling… could he? "I'll always be there for you. Whether you just need to talk, or need help tearing Dialga and Palkia apart… I'll always be there for you, Giratina. I hope you know-" He was cut off by a small sobbing sound. Turning his head. He met the blood red eyes of Giratina, and the reality that there were tears in them.

:-:

Holding her gently, Kyurem shushed her, and said comforting words like "It's ok, it's ok." or "I know how you feel. It'll be alright." And soon enough, Giratina stopped crying, and just sat there, her tail wrapped around the ice dragon, as if she was holding on for dear life. Kyurem rubbed his clawed hand slightly up and down her back, as she slowly broke away from the long, sorrow filled hug. She stared at him for a few seconds, then Kyurem leaned in and nuzzled the side of her gold crowned face. This made Giratina purr/sigh out of relaxation.

"Kyurem?"

She broke the silence. Kyurem backed away from the side of her face to meet her blood red eyes once more. "The… sadness… I… I can't take it…" She whispered as if… well… yeah, they are the only two ones in the reverse world at the moment. He hummed slightly, wanting a response. "Do… do you think I'm… w-worthless…?" She asked. Instantly, he turned her so they'd be facing each other directly. With Giratina on the edge of tears, the brought her face closer to his, making both of them blush a little.

"Don't say that." He spoke in that cold icy tone, that always made Giratina's heart flutter. "Don't ever say that. D-Don't ever think that! If anything, you help to keep this world balanced. If it weren't for you, than… well… there would be no world balance. Your worth so much to this world… t-to… me…" Her eyes widened at those last two words. "I… do?" She said, leaning in a bit closer. Kyurem's blush deepened. Oops… didn't mean for THAT to come out. Or… did he. He really did care for her. She is the only one who really understood him. She could relate to him… a lot…

Collecting his thoughts, the ice dragon sighed. He swore he saw her eyes flicker at his own gaze. Now… now he knew. He knew how he felt for her… but… how to tell her… …or show her… with out making things too queer. "Yes. You do… more than you know. I… I've been hiding this for quite some time. But…" He paused, gathering his confession. "Can you keep a secret?" He whispered, and received a slight nod from the ghost dragon. "Truth is…" Then, with out warning, Kyurem swiftly closed the gap between them with a light, but meaningful kiss.

Giratina was in so much shock, that she felt as if her heart would fall to her stomach. However, it stayed in place, now beating more rapidly than ever before. Kyurem broke away, sending the other legendary backwards a few feet. Many emotions ran through her head, but out of all… none but one stood out. She did love Kyurem, and nothing could change that. She wrapped that of what would be her wings if she wasn't in origin from around the ice dragon, and he returning the hug.

"I never thought… you felt this way… about… _me…"_

Kyurem backed away, but only enough so she could hear him clearer. And then with a light chuckle, said:

"Neither did I…"

A/N: WELL THEN! SORRY… AGAIN! :_D This was SUPPOSE to be LunarEclipseShipping! AAAHHH! NOOO! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone! :'( If I did, I'm SO DARN SORRY! D'''-: NEXT TIME! :D


	5. Chapter 5: LunarEclipseShipping

**A/N: YEAH! LIKE A FRIGGIN BAWS! XD XD XD XD Your long awaited chapter is here! *applies shades* Lets. Do. This.**

:-:

"Ah! It's so nice to finally sit back and relax!"

All of the legendaries were just sitting around the Hall of Origin, and enjoying themselves. It was New Years eve, and Arceus always hosted a celebration; a celebration that recognized another year full of successful accomplishments, and forgiven sins. Everyone loved this holiday… or so it seemed.

A certain dark-type Pokemon leaned up against a marble pillar, mumbling to himself. Darkrai was never really one to enjoy New Years eve. Every other legend thought it would be a fresh start, like being reborn. Well… Darkrai knew exactly how it felt to be reborn, thanks to the space-time duo's little brawl at Alamos town. He didn't feel any different. He felt like he had always felt since his creation: lonesome, hated, empty, ect… NOTHING changed for him.

He didn't bother with the holiday. It was just… so… useless to him. No real reason to celebrate; only act like nothing in the past ever happened. Like that fight never occurred, like Arceus never tried to destroy the human race, or like Cresselia and himself never fought or bickered at each other ONCE.

It pissed him off to be honest. Just because everyone else forgave, doesn't mean he has to. She broke his heart one time after all. Yes, it happened. They were happy with each other for a while, when suddenly she just decided to 'take a break'. They never got back together after that. Darkrai is usually one to take things a lot more personally than needed. He has NEVER forgave a single soul, and NEVER plans to.

All of the other legends call him stubborn, and a 'stiff', but he didn't care. He'll never forget ANYTHING that has hurt him personally in the past, and therefore will NEVER forgive. Ever…A couple of times, he almost forgave, only because he felt pity. He can excuse small things like an accidental invasion of territory (unlike Dialga and Palkia), but nothing HUGE like the almost total destruction of Alamos Town.

Anyhow, you get it. Darkrai is not an easy nut shell to crack. Alisha, and ONLY Alisha has been able to get through to him, thus is why he defended the town in the first place.

On another note, his counterpart; Cresselia was always happy. Everyday, every night. Just…. Happy. And it pissed him off quite a bit (again with the personal issues). HOW?! How could she ALWAYS be at her best mood ER' DAY?! There must be something! But… what?

:-:

It was time for the count down. The count down of 'sins' some legendaries liked to call it. In fact, most of them gathered up their top 10 sins, and let them go from 10 to 1 as the new year approached. Darkrai didn't bother, as usual. What surprised him, is that Cresselia didn't seem to have any either. She just smiled, and watched the clock. Judging by her expression is how he could tell. Almost everyone else closed their eyes, as thought they were about to make a wish. Cresselia just stared at the clock with a smile. She MUST have a few sins… at least one or two? Huh. Weird.

:-:

After the count down, everyone just chatted among themselves, and talked of New Years resolutions. Pfft! Yeah sure, like that'll happen. Darkrai just stayed leaning against the pillar, like nothing big just happened, when all of the sudden, he eyed his counterpart making her way over to where he was resting.

"Hey. Fun party, huh?" She commented with that smile she always seemed to have, and took a place next to the floating nightmare creator. He acknowledged her by making a small hum. He then sighed deeply. She noticed this, and turned so that she could see his one visible eye looking down at the ground. "Somethin' wrong?" the lunar Pokemon asked with slight concern. She knew all too well that Darkrai was always down about something, whether it happened recently, or years ago.

"Something's always wrong." He growled coldly. Cresselia made a pout noise, and flew in closer to get a better glimpse of what is actual expression was, since he always responded with a cold tone. Darkrai suddenly shot his gaze up from the ground to look directly into his counterparts magenta eyes. "What?!" He snapped. This made the lunar Pokemon jolt backwards. That was rather rude of him, bad mood or not. Suddenly, Darkrai let out another sigh. "S-Sorry…" He said.

Cresselia and himself sat next to one another for what seemed like hours. Occasionally, the lunar Pokemon would glance up at her counterpart, in hopes of seeing an expression other than depression. However, when she did this, she only found him looking strait at her. She then responded by blushing slightly, and turning her gaze elsewhere.

The party began to simmer down, as dawn drew near. Finally, the hall of Origin was empty, except for themselves, along with Arceus, Rayquaza, Suicune, and Reshiram to help with the clean up. Darkrai sighed once more. 'Why am I still here? This was such a waist of time!' He thought to himself. Cresselia on the other hand, floated beside him the whole time, smiling, occasionally glancing at him.

"I should probably get going." Darkrai suddenly broke the silence. "Why? Maybe we could help with clean up duty." She replied with hints of sarcasm in her tone. "Ha ha. I'd love to. However, there still should be time to cast a few more nightmares before the dawn." He said, tone cold as always. "Y-Yeah… I - I should be able to cast a few more dreams too." Cresselia added, while motioning behind the nightmare Pokemon, as he headed towards the exit door.

When they were outside, there was a silence between the two. Cresselia was the one to break it. "Darkrai… h-how come whenever new years comes around, you're always so…. ….so uncaring for it? It's really fun to celebrate the birth of a new year! To say good bye to all the pain and sorrow of years before-" Suddenly, she was cut off by an annoyed sounding growl from Darkrai. He gazed up at her, and she could sense he was now angry. Perhaps something she said?

"No." He simply responded. "No… what?" She asked, eager for his response. Darkrai glared at her with disapproval. He then looked away and chuckled, which threw Cresselia off. "You think that just because a 'new year' rolls around the corner… I'll just FORGIVE everyone? Just like that?" He asked with a harsh tone. Cresselia was taken by surprise more than anything, but also admitted she'd expect that from her counterpart. She looked away, and looked at him from the corner of her eye. "B-But Darkrai…" She began.

"I'm not negotiating this." He cut in, looking rather annoyed. She could tell he didn't want to talk about this, but she just had to know what he couldn't POSSIBLY forgive (besides Alamos town). "Darkrai…" She turned in the nightmare Pokemon's direction, but he refused to look back at her. "Darkrai, look at me! Please…" Her tone now sounded sorrowful. He knew he couldn't avoid her forever, so… he turned just enough so she could see his visible eye, glowing a bright blue. For a moment, Cresselia forgot whatever she was wanting to ask, and dwelled in Darkrai's bright shining eye. She always loved the way he looked at her, whether he was annoyed, casual, (rarely)compassionate, or otherwise. His eye(s) were so mystical… so clear. Suddenly, a hand waved in front of her face which was followed by "Hello? Earth to the moon?" which snapped her out of the trance. She blushed as she regained herself. "S-Sorry… I… I just can't help but asking…" she moved in closer. "Why make a big fuss? What is SO unforgivable, that even as the years pass… you still can't forgive them or it?"

Darkrai stared at her… emotionless… before shaking his head slightly. "I knew you wouldn't understand." He accused. Cresselia floated back, rather offended and annoyed. How was she guilty when he won't tell her anything?! Yet at the same time… Darkrai was a hard nutshell to crack, even for her. She sighed deeply, and spoke again. "Well, perhaps if you told me more, I would understand." She suggested, before backing away a bit more. Darkrai twitched, which frightened the lunar Pokemon. Now she's done it, but… what the hell did she do?

"No one…"

"Huh?"

"No one! No one will understand!" said Darkrai in a firm, scary tone. Cresselia backed up further this time, only to have her counterpart following her. "You think it's so easy! You think you can understand everyone's pain and sorrow? Well, you're wrong!" Boomed his voice. All the other legendaries in the room stopped what they were doing, and watched how the nightmare Pokemon kept lashing out at his counterpart… but he didn't care. He kept moving the same direction as Cresselia, until her back bumped into the rooms wall. She gasped in slight fear, for Darkrai flew in extremely close with an angered expression. She knew he was upset… however… she could also detect another emotion. One that he rarely expressed.

Hurt.

He gazed at her intensely with rage. "I can NEVER forgive. It's too much to all let go at once. Cresselia. That's why… you'll never understand…" His voice trailed off, and went from an enraged tone, to… to a less enraged tone… a hurt tone. Cresselia looked at him with worry reflecting in here magenta eyes. She could only imagine how much he had bottled up inside. He could crack at any moment. So she remained silent, in order to not make matters worse.

Darkrai looked at his counterpart. He could tell she was scared, and worried. He backed away slightly, and took sudden interest at the ground beneath them. He hated to see her like that. Though they were counterparts… he never wanted to intentionally scare her, or make her worried… Halloween being the only acceptation. Darkrai sighed, and backed away more. Before he took off at maximum speed, he whispered "S-Sorry." And was gone in a flash.

:-:

The air on New Moon Island was much colder than that of Full Moon Island. Cresselia took off right behind her nightmare counterpart after his quick departure. She was extremely worried now. Poor Darkrai. She knew he was hurting inside, but didn't expect him to take off like that. She sighed heavily, and shivered as the evening breeze ran through her feathers. She had been searching for her counterpart for over an hour now, and was ready to give up, when she stumbled across a cave on the edge of a clearing. It looked small, but also looked like it ran rather deep. He had to be in there… he just had to.

Echoes of dripping water, and the wind rustling leaves on trees could be heard at the foot of the cave. She sighed once more before entering. Slowly making her way into the cave, shadows around every corner. Her assumption was right about the cave. The lit entrance was becoming smaller and smaller as she flew deeper, and deeper. Thankfully, her lunar wings let off a glowing essence, which lit her way. However, the glow didn't last long.

Before she knew it, Cresselia was surrounded in total darkness. She couldn't tell if she was going the right way or not, so that was a scare. She began to panic a bit, and picked up her flying pace, thought she knew it wouldn't do her any good. 'How deep does this cave go?!' she asked herself. Not even the tiniest portion of light was present in her current location. She stopped in her place, echoes surrounding her. Her mind was beginning to play tricks. She was shaking heavily now, not knowing what to do. This was the first time she experienced real fear… fear of her life ending. She was about to collapse, when suddenly, she felt a clawed hand lightly grab one of her pinkish paws. The lunar Pokemon gasped in fear, and quickly turned around with a light squeal.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

She heard a familiar voice ask rather firmly. Looking up, she became relived to find a glowing blue eye staring at her with disbelief. "Oh, Darkrai! You're ok! I was so worried!" then without hesitation, she tightly embraced him out of both relief he was ok, and fear that they were still in the dark cave.

Darkrai was surprised by her sudden move, but could understand her need for comfort in a place like this. To be honest, the cave also creeped him out a bit at times. He floated there, with Cresselia clinging onto him for dear life. He sighed… knowing it was his fault she was like this… and lightly stroked the back of her neck to try and calm her down. "Of course I'm ok. Are you?" He looked down at his shaking counterpart. She must have had a really important question for her to come all the way from the Hall of Origin to New Moon Island to ask him.

Darkrai flew very slowly towards the caves entrance/exit, for Cresselia had yet to let go of her nightmare counterpart. She shed a few tears while floating… that Darkrai noticed, and sighed a sigh full of sorrow. He never meant to scare her, let alone make her cry. When they were finally outside, in the cool air, it took a while for the lunar Pokemon to notice they had exited the cave. Once she opened her eyes, she looked at Darkrai, then at the clearing, then back at Darkrai. Blushing lightly, she quickly released him from the embrace, and flew back a few feet.

The two didn't say anything for a while. They just looked up at the cloudy sky, wondering what the other was thinking. Especially Darkrai. Why'd she bother to come after him? She never did that before… so… why now? As for Cresselia… why won't he forgive… or more importantly… WHAT won't he forgive. The lunar Pokemon glanced slightly over at her counterpart. He was staring bewilderedly up at the sky, which was becoming visible as the clouds began to clear, revealing a half moon. On New Moon Island, the moon could reach up to the point of being _almost_ full, but never fully full. And on Full Moon Island, was vice-versa: being that the moon could be _almost_ new, but never fully new.

The nightmare Pokemon also glanced slightly over at Cresselia, only to find her staring right back. Both blushed lightly, then quickly looked away. Darkrai broke the silence by clearing his throat, which caught his counterparts attention, making her float a bit closer. "Cresselia… I… I'm sorry." He looked directly at her, expression being bewildered, and curious. He sighed, and floated right up to her, taking her pinkish paws in his own black claws. She looked down, then to the side, blushing. "I… I guess I… Gezz, I don't know." He sighed once more. She looked back up at him, more worried than ever. The creator of nightmares noticed this, and chuckled slightly. "Heh… Don't be worried. I…" His voice trailed off, and he looked off to the side. Cresselia couldn't quite relate, but she could definitely empathize. "Darkrai… It's ok. I came here because I felt guilty. I… I didn't mean to make you upset. I… I - I'm sorry." She humbly apologized.

Now it was Darkrai's turn to feel guilt. He should learn to control his temper better, especially around his sensitive counterpart. He sighed deeply. "It's ok… I'm the one who needs to learn to control my temper better." He admitted. Cresselia managed to crack a small smile, along with blushing a little more. He saw this, and smiled himself. It was quiet for a while until Cresselia spoke again. "I also apologize for asking about… forgiveness… It's none of my business. I shouldn't have asked in the first place." She said, while flying closer, so she could look directly at him.

~Silence~

Neither of them said a word for a good long time. They were still holding hands/paws/claws. Darkrai didn't know what to say. He felt too bad… about Cresselia. First he scares her to the point of crying, and now she's throwing out apologies all over the place for things that weren't even her fault. He wanted to make it up to her, but didn't know how. Come to think of it… he never felt like this before, so… he didn't know what to do at this point. Darkrai looked up at his lunar counterpart. Her gaze was off to the side. 'Hmm' he thought. 'How do I make this up to her with out doing anything too… awkward?'

She then looked up at him to find him staring right back. She quickly looked away, which made him chuckle a bit, in fact. I guess you could say he found it 'cute' that she was behaving so shyly. Darkrai took one of his claws out from underneath her pinkish paw, and placed the tip of it underneath her chin to bring her head up. She stared at him with bewilderment. He chuckled slightly. "Cresselia. You don't have to apologize for anything. _Nothing_ at all. I promise… I don't want to… have to forgive you for something you don't have to apologize for. So please…" He brought her face close to his, making both the dream deities blush. "Don't worry, and… don't apologize." He finished. Bringing her face closer, and at the same time, lifting his head up, so that his mouth, which he rarely showed, could be visible. He then pressed his lips lightly to her forehead, mastering up as much of a comforting gesture as he could. She was taken by surprise more than anything else. Eyes wide, and mouth slightly agape, Cresselia sobbed lightly. She didn't know what she was feeling anymore. Her emotions were too mashed together.

Darkrai heard her sobbing, and pulled away, with his claw still underneath her chin; and stroked the side of her cheek lightly. "Cress… I'm sorry! Wh-What'd I-" He was then cut off by a large booming sound from the sky, followed by a light drizzle of rain. It slowly became heavier. And on top of that… wind. 'Great.' thought the nightmare legendary. 'Just when you think the weather is starting to clear up… a freaking storm rolls in!' He mentally groaned in disapproval.

:-:

It was poring outside, but thankfully, the two dream deities took shelter in the cave. Cresselia was scared to go in at first, however she was even more frightened of lightning. So they sat/floated there at the caves entrance. It was dark, and even more cold in the cave, now that the storm is taking over. Cresselia felt so lost now. She was guilty for making Darkrai upset back at the Hall of Origin, Sorrowful for having Darkrai find her how she was in the cave earlier, and just… just plain lost about Darkrai's sudden change of heart. He never… really… went to _that_ extreme to comfort her. She sighed heavily, which of course Darkrai noticed, and floated over to her. "You alright? The lightning sounds like it should be-" He got cut off when his counterpart shook her head. "No. I'm not ok. In fact… I'm the exact opposite of 'ok'. I feel horrible and confused. Why won't you forgive? Who won't you forgive… this new years is off to a rather bad start for me… personally. I - I don't know what to think now. What should I be feeling? Should I feel guilty? Happy? Sad? Or perhaps bewildered at most. Darkrai… No. I'm not ok. N-Not at all…" her voice trailed off, as she could feel a fresh set of tears coming on.

All Darkrai did after her short speech was stare at her, shocked, for a while, before nodding and turning back to his position before he flew over to her. She was not ok. She really wasn't.

:-:

He only wish he could tell her why… if he knew. Pondering this for the time being in the cave while the rain ruthlessly pounded against the ground, he figured that there were lots of things he couldn't forgive. The battle at Alamos, trainers trying to hunt him down because they assumed he was 'evil', and… and… perhaps… himself.

*CLICK*

Darkrai never means to harm others intentionally. Only in battle, or other situations related. But… to just give nightmares for the sake of keeping balance… didn't always seem quite right. Especially young trainers, and other human children. He didn't _want _to scare them. He didn't _want_ for them to cry out into the night, and assume him the bad guy. He didn't _want_ to be blamed… but… it couldn't be helped. He _was_ the nightmare creator, and it was his _job_ to give nightmares in order to keep balance, and to support dreams… his counterpart.

:-:

Darkrai glanced over at Cresselia. Her eyes glossy with a few tears. He knew why he couldn't forgive anything or anyone. Because… he needed to forgive _himself_ first. The nightmare Pokemon raised a claw below his red collar, pointing to himself, then quietly whispering…

"…Me…"

This caught Cresselia's attention, even though he whispered it. "Huh?" She mumbled, while flying closer to her counterpart. He repeated it, while looking at her with an expression of triumph, like he found that one answer he was looking for all this time he's been alive.

"…Me. All along… it wasn't the humans who accused… it wasn't the fight at Alamos… it was… Me!…" He exclaimed rather happily, which made Cresselia nervous, as he took hold of her paws once more. "Cresselia, it's me!" He said, and felt like saying it over and over again. "You? You… what?" She asked rather bewildered more now than ever. He chuckled at her confused reaction, and explained. "I'm the reason why I can't forgive. It's because I… I… I need to…" Suddenly his voice trailed off. Darkrai was indeed joyed he found the reason why he couldn't forgive… but seeing how it took this long for him to figure it out… seeing how it was so obvious before… made him rather sad. His expression dropped, and threw Cresselia for a loop.

"…Darkrai..?" She questioned, feeling his grip tightened slightly around her pinkish paws. "I'm tired of scaring, of bringing bad thoughts to the young minds of humans. It'll only bring me bad fortune . I… I don't want that. Though it is my job to give nightmares… I… I can't…" He paused to look at his counterpart directly. "I can't do that to people… innocent people… I… can't forgive myself. I just can't do it…" He concluded. Cresselia was amazed. She always knew Darkrai never intentionally wanted to bring harm to others. No legendary did. However… for him to not forgive himself for doing his job… keeping balance… truly was… unexpected.

She turned her gaze, looking down slightly, and managed to smile ever so slightly. The last thing she wanted to do now was offend her counterpart. Then… her response came; "…Darkrai. It's ok. I get that you'd never want to intentionally harm anyone, whether in their dreams… or otherwise. I…" Her voice trailed off… as she searched for a response. "…I can't say I could relate, because I'd be lying to you." She began slowly, and turned her gaze back up to meet his shining blue eye once more. "…But… I can say… that… I… I only wish I did know how you feel." She tightened the grip around his claws a bit more. "You must be hurting… a lot. I… I really don't know what else to - to say…" She said. Here eyes turned glossy once more, and she began sobbing softly. "I wish I knew! I really do! I-" She was cut off by her counterpart placing a finger over her lips, silencing her.

They stared at each other for a while. Lightning sounded, and Cresselia jumped slightly out of fear, huddling closer to the nightmare legendary. He sighed before breaking the silence. "I know." Darkrai casually stated. "I know that you do. But…" He paused while releasing one of his claws from her grasp, and placing it underneath her chin, as before… bringing her face closer as before. "… I'd rather you not feel my pain. You have no reason to. All you do is… make people happy… their happiness being your reward, then in turn making you happy." He stated. "I like seeing you happy, Cresselia. I may not be that sociable with you all the time, and I've never mentioned this to you or anyone else, but…" He paused, flying closer. "…I - I want you to… be happy. Seeing your smile. It… fills me with a sense of relief… like everything will be ok. So please…" He paused one again, to meet her gaze as direct as possible, with sincerity in his eye(s). "…Smile."

The lunar Pokemon could only stare in shock. She never knew this about him. Processing his words slowly, she did crack a small smile, blushing at his words. He looked at her and smiled himself. Then, as before… he lifted his head up above his red pointed collar, however… this time… he planted a small, but meaningful kiss directly on her lips. Cresselia froze. She certainly didn't expect her counterpart to kiss her… like that.

The rain seemed to fall at a slow pace; time passing in a slow manner as the two dream deities embraced each other. Cresselia couldn't believe it. The kiss was so light… as if she was kissing a ghost (no pun intended). For what seemed like hours, Darkrai slightly pulled away. They looked at each other with warm smiles expressing much love. Cresselia was the first to speak. "…I wont mention this to any of the other legendaries if you wont." She giggled, knowing how Darkrai would be totally embarrassed if anyone found out. However… his response wasn't exactly an 'ok, sure'. "…Actually…" He began, placing both his claws underneath her pinkish paws once again. "I don't mind… let them know." He said. Then with more confidence. "Let the whole world know… that…" His voice trailed off as he leaned in closer. "I love you." He confess, before meeting her lips again with more passion.

They were like this for a few minutes, enjoying their time together; kissing and embracing each other. What seemed like eons, but in reality only minutes, they parted. "…I…" Began the lunar Pokemon. "…I don't know what else to say… besides…." She paused, resting her head against her counterparts red collar. "…I love you too… if…" She brought her head up to look at him once more, his expression bewildered. She giggled at his confusion before concluding; "…You'll forgive yourself…" Darkrai smiled before embracing his counterpart, ready to start the new year for the first time.

"Deal."

:-:

**A/N: Yup! Your long awaited LunarEclipseShipping Chapter is COMPLETE! *applies shades, and listens to 'Like a Boss'* Yes.**

**Now… Which fic to do next? Here are your choices, my supporting readers! ^_^**

**-GodmodeShipping-SparkWindShipping**

**-[Requests/Suggestions]**

**See ya'll next chappie! XD**


End file.
